Glee next gen
by LeaAndCoryForever
Summary: New new directions new glee clubs same school meet the children of Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick and all the others as they go to McKinley high school which is now a dramatic arts school and the principle so Will Schuester. I'd like to thank a fellow fanfic writer for help with the names of the glee clubs and kids
1. The families

The families:

ex students and their children:

Finn and Rachel Hudson

Star-Carole Hudson -17

Tony-William Hudson -16

Maria-Shelby Hudson -16

Finn-Christopher Hudson jr -15

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson

McKinlee-Pattie Hummel-Anderson -17

Dalton-Burt Hummel-Anderson -15

Rose-Isabella Hummel-Anderson -13

Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce

Tommy-Noah Lopez-Pierce -17

Annie-Quinn Lopez-Pierce -16

Layla-Sue Lopez-Pierce -14

Noah and Quinn Puckerman

Beth Corcoran - Adopted - 22

Jessica-Judy Puckerman -16

Bobby-Finn Puckerman -15

Jordan-Santana Puckerman -14

Sam and Mercedes Evans

Sam-Dean Evans jr -15

Elsa-Novaleigh Evans -14

Olivia-Emma Evans -13

Mike and Tina Chang

Jasper-Artie Chang -16

Jodie-May Chang -14

Jonny-Kurt Chang -13

Artie and Kitty Abrams

Alisha-Sue Abrams -15

Katie-Tina Abrams -14

Sandy-Louise Abrams -13

Mason and Jane McCarthy

Rachel-Eva McCarthy -16

Ross-Eric McCarthy -16

Amie-Madison McCarthy -15

Jennifer-Jane McCarthy -14

Matthew-Mason McCarthy -13

Roderick and Madison Meeks

Bella-Marie Meeks -16

Ben-Mason Meeks -16

Rory and Sugar Flanagan

Cain-Matthew Flanagan -16

Paige-Santana Flanagan -15

Taylor- Brittany Flanagan -12

Matt and Lauren Rutherford

Ebony Rutherford -16

Alex Rutherford -15

Wade 'Unique' Adams

Asa Adams -16 - Adoptive son

Justice Adams -15 -Adoptive daughter

Jacy Adams -15 -Adoptive daughters

Jacob Ben and Carley Israel

Skye-Barbie Israel -16

Zayden Israel -15

Becky Jackson

Cleo-Sue Jackson -16 -Adoptive daughter

Dante Jackson -15 -Adoptive son

Joe and Jenny Heart

Sarah Heart -16

Jack Heart -15

Charity Heart -14

Ryder and Sophia Lynn

Billie Lynn -17

Leanne Lynn -16

Bradley Lynn -15

Myron and Maria Muskovitz

Petal Muskovitz -17

Bluebell Muskovitz -16

Seth Muskovitz -15

Jaxson Muskovitz -14

Teachers ex teachers and their children:

William and Emma Schuester

Daniel-Finn Schuester -18

Daisy-Rachel Schuester -17

Elonor-Mercedes Schuester -16

Ethan-Kurt Schuester -15

Frankie-Tina Schuester -14

Freddy-Artie Schuester -13

Sue Sylvester

Robin Sylvester -19

Shelby Corcoran

Rachel-Barbra Berry -35 - surrogate mother of

Beth Corcoran -22 -Adoptive daughter

Brendon Corcoran -18 -Adoptive son

Anya Corcoran -15 -Adoptive daughter

Holly Holiday

Emily Holiday -16

Anna Holiday -15

Dexter Holiday -14

April Rhodes

Annie Rhodes -16

Archie Rhodes -15

Alfie Rhodes -14

Shannon 'Sheldon Beiste

Laura Beiste -16 -Adoptive daughter

Lewis Beiste -14 -Adoptive son

Lexie Beiste -12 -Adoptive daughter

Principle and Margret Figgins

Peter Figgins -22

Polly Figgins -17

Poppy Figgins -16

Paul Figgins -15

Not ex students or teachers:

Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel

Finn-Christopher Hudson -35

Kurt-Elizabeth Hummel -35

Matilda-Anne Hummel 21

Harry-Benjiman Hummel -20

Zara-Divina Hummel -19

Sebastian and David Smythe-Karofsky

David Smythe-Karofsky jr -16

Shelly Smythe-Karofsky -15

Jason Smythe-Karofsky -14

Jesse and Liberty StJames

Jesse StJames jr -16

Victoria StJames -15

Abbie StJames -14

Dani and Alice Smith

Hermione Smith- 17

Bailee Smith -16

Sydney Smith -15

Drake Smith-14

Elliott and Charlie Gilbert

Delia Gilbert -17

Brooklynn Gilbert -17

Jace Gilbert -16

Jonah Gilbert -15

Brody and Hannah Weston

Leith Weston -17

Hero Weaton -16

Bentley Weston - 15

Blade Weston -15

Cassandra July

Chloe July -17

Chris July -16

Connor July -15


	2. The glee clubs and their coaches

New Directions:

Coach (s): Sam Evans

Members:

Tony Hudson

Maria Hudson

McKinlee Hummel-Anderson

Annie Lopez-Pierce

Jessica Puckerman

Jasper Chang

Alisha Abrams

Daisy Schuester

Rachel McCarthy

Ross McCarthy

Sam Evans jr

Millie Puckerman

Troublerones:

Coach (s): Shelby Corcoran

Members:

Paige Flanagan

Anya Corcoran

Anna Holiday

Victoria StJames

Sarah Heart

Jacy Adams

Justice Adams

Leith Weston

Demi Pierce

Lizzie Lopez

Masie Hudson

Keisha Berry

Minnie notes:

Coach (s): Jesse StJames

Members:

Layla Lopez-Pierce

Jordan Puckerman

Maxie Puckerman

Katie Abrams

Elsa Evans

Jonny Chang

Frankie Schuester

Dexter Holiday

Lexie Beiste

Lewis Beiste

Abbie StJames

Tessa Mota

Voice Angels:

Coach (s): Santana Lopez-Pierce and Holly Holiday

Members:

Amie McCarthy

Bella Meeks

Emily Holiday

Cleo Jackson

Hero Weston

Hermione Smith

Bluebell Muskovitz

Leanne Lynn

Chloe July

Poppy Figgins

Ariel Anderson

Ella Anderson

Super vocals:

Coach (s) Dani Smith and Elliot Gilbert

Members:

Sandy Abrams

Finn Hudson jr

Rose Hummel-Anderson

Olivia Evans

Jodie Chang

Freddy Schuester

Jennifer McCarthy

Matthew McCarthy

Taylor Flanagan

Alfie Rhodes

Jason Smythe-Karofsky

Charity Heart

Harmony time:

Coach (s): Tina Chang

Members:

Annie Rhodes

Shelly Smythe-Karofsky

Ebony Rutherford

Laura Beiste

Jesse StJames jr

Jack Heart

Asa Adams

Delia Gilbert

Petal Muskovitz

Brooklynn Gilbert

Bailee Smith

Billie Lynn

Bass boys:

Coach (s): Matt Rutherford

Members:

Ethan Schuester

Ben Meeks

Archie Rhodes

Alex Rutherford

Jace Gilbert

Bentley Weston

Sydney Smith

Dante Jackson

Jonah Gilbert

Brady Lynn

Chris July

Bromusica

Coach (s): Joe Heart

Members:

Dalton Hummel-Anderson

Bobby Puckerman

Cain Flanagan

David Smythe-Karofsky

Blade Weston

Seth Muskovitz

Paul Figgins


	3. Meet the kids: Hudson's part 1

**STAR HUDSON**

(Star's prov)

Hi my name is Star-Carole Hudson. Yes you heard right. Star. My mom is the famous Broadway actress Rachel Hudson and my dad is Finn Hudson. I am the oldest of my siblings and the only one with a weird name.

My siblings are Tony-William, Maria-Shelby and Finn-Christopher jr and well I'm a junior in high school. Everyone expected me to follow in my moms footsteps and I'm proud to say I didn't. You see I'm popular and my mom never was, I'm a cheerio and my mom never was and well I run my school which my mom never did.

My best friends are McKinlee-Pattie who is also my cousin, Tommy-Noah who's my boyfriend ands has two moms and Daisy-Rachel who is the daughter of my moms old glee club teacher and my schools principle. Principle Schuester.

It's hard being the daughter of Rachel Berry and going to my parents old school which in my parents day was a normal high school. In my day the school is called McKinley High School of Dramatic Arts. Shortened to WMHSDA. The school still has Cheerios and sports teams but mostly it's singing, acting an dancing and I only really like dancing.

The schools glee clubs have been national champions, runners up, sections champions, runners up and regionals champions and runners up for the past ten years and yet my mom still thinks I joined one of the but I didn't.

I am practically the queen bee around the school like my sort of aunts Quinn, Santana and Brittany where am I well. That's the way I like it. People look up to me and I'm not known as Rachel Hudson's daughter to everyone. Only a few people like teachers and Schuster.

I hate being known as Rachel Berry's daughter why can't I just be known as me. Theta why I'm the only Hudson not to be in glee club.

(Line break)

(End of Star's prov)

So that was Star-Carole Hudson the oldest daughter to Finn and Rachel, but the only child to not follow in her parents footsteps. You'd think she couldn't sing but she could she just didn't want to be in a glee club.

She didn't see the point in glee club. She could only see the point I'm Cheerios and having a boyfriend. Anyone that tried to make her do something she didn't want to do would get told where to go.

Why should she join glee club? Why should she let people think she's like her mom? Why shouldn't she be her own person? They where the questions she asked and wanted answers to.

Star was her own person and that's how she liked it. She was popular, head cheerio and dating the junior quarterback of the junior football team.

Plus she was beautiful and had millions of friends even if she only hung with a few of them. Then there was was the fact that most girls wanted to be her an most boys wanted to date her.

She thought that maybe being the daughter of Hudson and Berry wasn't that bad. It had it's pros and cons but most where cons.

The pros where. Well she was pretty and a pretty good singer and dancer. She was also tall. She looked exactly like her dad but with her moms personality and brains and also her moms dancing skills which was good as her dad couldn't dance.

Only Star and her baby brother Finn jr looked like their dad and has their moms personality. Tony and Maria who where twins looked looked like Rachel and had their dads personality, also like their dad they couldn't dance.

So really Star's pros where looking like her and her cons where having her moms personality because that meant that Star bragged about things a lot and she hated that.

Star might of been the oldest in her family but she had aunts and a uncle only a couple of years older then her. You see her nana Carole and grandad Burt had met when her dad and uncle Kurt where sixteen or seventeen. Burt and Carole got married and had a daughter together just before a year of marriage. They then had a baby boy and a year later a baby girl.

(Line break)

Star's other nana also had children only a few years older and younger then Star. Their names and ages where Beth Corcoran twenty two, Brendon Corcoran eighteen and Anya Corcoran fifteen. All three where adopted as her nana Shelby couldn't have children after Rachel.

Star didn't get on well with all her aunts and uncles though as the only ones she spoke to where her uncle Kurt, her aunts Zara and Matilda and her uncle Harry. The only reason she got on better with them was she saw them more.

Star longed to be different. She always wanted to dye her hair but her parents said no. Every time she asked. No. Always no. Why never yes.

Maybe it was because her mom didn't want her ruining her looks but her mom was getting ridiculous. Her mom even told her she couldn't wear makeup when her mom wore makeup herself.

Star couldn't wait to graduate in a years time and couldn't wait to get away from Ohio and her parents.

But that was a years time first she had to pass all her exams which meant going to school. Then again that was tomorrow as today was Sunday and tomorrow was a brand new Monday.

What was she going to do apart from cheerio practise and dance club practise. She had two competitions coming up. One was Cheerios sectionals and the other was dancing sectionals.

All the glee clubs where looking for new members but star wouldn't join any of them. Every night Star and Tommy would talk over either text, skype or over the phone. And they always said they'd never join a glee club.

Today's convo was over text and they kept talking about weird things like where they where going to go to skive of math on the afternoon.

(Line break)

(Star's prov)

It's about six pm now and my parents ands younger siblings aren't back from my nana Shelby's yet. I don't go to my nanas because I couldn't be bothered.

I've already eaten today at about five. I had some vegan pasta. So right now I'm getting ready for a bath an listening to some music.

My favourite song is one next so I might sing along to it. That what I usually do anyway as it is a really good song after all.

(Music stars Star sings)

People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

All the things their all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

Write it on a piece of paper (paper)

Got a feeling I'll see you later (later)

There's something bout this,

Let's keep it moving,

And if it's good let's just get something cooking,

Coz I really wanna rock with you,

I'm feeling some connection to the things you do (you do, you do)

I don't know what it is,

That makes me feel like this,

I don't know who you are,

But you must be some kind of superstar

Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,

(You just make me wanna play)

(Star moves to her mirror still singing)

Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

Deal with all the problems later, (later)

Bad boys on their best behaviour

There's something bout you,

Let's keep it moving,

And if it's good lest just get something cooking

Coz I really wanna rock with you,

I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,

(You do, you do)

I don't know what it is,

That makes me feel like this,

I don't know who you are,

But you must be some kind of superstar

Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,

(You just make me wanna play)

(Star starts dancing as she sings)

I like the way your movin (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play) ,

If you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

Got that feeling I'll see you later (ey oh ey oh ey oh)

Make your move,

Can we get a little closer,

You rock it just like you're suppose to,

Hey boy I ain't got nothing more to say,

Coz you just make we wanna play,

I don't know what it is,

That makes me feel like this,

I don't know,

Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,

All eyes on you.

(You just make me wanna play)

I don't know what it is,

That makes me feel like this,

I don't know who you are,

But you must be some kind of superstar

Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,

(You just make me wanna play)

(End of song)

As I finish singing I hear my front door open then I hear my mom shout.

"Star honey we're home"

I sigh and text Tommy that he can't come round now. That's our night ruined.

I go downstairs an smile at my parents and siblings.

"Hi I'll talk later I'm just getting in the bath" I tell my mom before running back upstairs to my room and then going into the bathroom and having my bath.

(Line break)

After my bath I get into my pjs and go back downstairs to sit with my family for a bit. As it's now seven pm and I want to be up early in the morning. Me and my family have a good talk liked always about random things like my moms work and what us kids have tomorrow.

Then my dad starts talking about what he's teaching tomorrow. Like gosh it's hard enough my mom always being on stage but having my dad as my teacher is annoying.

My dad is also coach of the junior football team. The coach for the junior Cheerios is Quinn Puckerman. She a good coach.

I tell my parents that I'm going to go to bed because I want a early night and the tell me goodnight.

As I now lay in my bed I think about things and wonder what my life would be of been like if I had of joined a glee club. I'm happy I int though.

 **Read** **and** **review please** **part 2 of the Hudson's will be up by Monday. I hope. Thank you.**


	4. Hudson's part 2

**Tony and Maria Hudson**

(Tonys prov)

Hi, I'm Tony-William Hudson and I'm a twin. I'm also the oldest son of Rachel and Finn Hudson an I'm a member of the New Directions which is a glee club at my school and the glee club my parents met and fell in love with each other in.

I already know that when I grow up I want to be on Broadway like my mom. I mean after all I am named after the Tony awards and after a character in a musical.

I have a older sister called Star and I look up to her because our parents told her to join a glee club. She told them she was her own person and would do what she wants.

Well that's what she told our parents her first year of high school and our parents still think she's in a glee club.

You would think that my parents would of worked it out by now. I mean my sister graduates in a years time and still they haven't worked it out.

As much as I love my parents and siblings they are annoying. I mean if Finn-Christopher jr does anything wrong I'm the one that gets the blame. I wish he would get the blame for once.

(Line break)

I have been to my nana Shelby's all day it's been fun. Star didn't come only because she's nearly seventeen though. I'm sixteen in in October so why do I still have to go?

Bring on me being nearly seventeen. I can't wait.

(End of Tony's prov)

That was Tiny Hudson for you. The boy that got told of for anything even if it wasn't his fault.

He might of been the oldest big but he wishes he was the oldest. If he was the oldest he would get to do everything Star did and he would be a junior. That's all he wanted.

He was fed up of being nearly sixteen. He might of been born first between him and Maria but you wouldn't think he was. Maria was treated more like a adult then he was for them being the same age.

Tony had a lot of best friends and was on the schools football team for the boys his age. He even had a girlfriend who was also in the new directions with him.

Him and his girlfriend had been together a year but Rachel hated that Tony was dating. She thought that him and his girlfriend where moving to fast nod they where.

Tony's girlfriend was JJ Puckerman. Her full name was Jessica-Judy Puckerman. She is the daughter of Quinn and Noah and her oldest sister is Tony's adoptive aunt.

Tony and JJ had been friends before they started dating. They where best friends actually and now they loved each other.

But with Quinn having a baby at sixteen everyone thought that JJ might. After all they do say that if your mom was a teen mom then there is a 100% hence that you as their child could became a teen parent.

Both Tony and JJ didn't want this. After all Tony had seen the pain his adoptive aunt Beth had gone through.

When Tony was ten he had been staying at his nana Shelby's with Maria but not Star or Finn jr. Anyway if was Beth's sixteenth birthday and the day Shelby was going to tell her she was adopted.

( _Flashback)_

 _Shelby had told Beth to sit down and she had hold of a box. She looked the teenager in the eyes and said._

 _"Happy sweet sixteenth Bethie boo this is a box of all your baby memories from the day you where born I want you to have it"_

 _All Beth did was look at her mother before replying "thank you mom but why are you giving me my baby memories?" Beth was really confused._

 _"Because this box tells you who you are" Shelby replied with a smile._

 _"I'm Beth Corcoran mom I know who I am" Beth said with a confused laugh._

 _"Yes your Beth Corcoran sweetie but you where not born Beth Corcoran"" Shelby explained._

 _"What?! What do you mean" Beth shouted._

 _Tony had been sat there watching the hole talk going on. For a ten year old he was very clever you see._

 _He knew what his nana was trying to say. That was because he had always over heard his mom and Shelby talking about when Shelby was going to tell Beth and Tony's other aunt and uncle._

 _Shelby had always said that it would be on their sixteenth birthdays. Yet it looked like his nana was finding it hard to say._

 _"What I mean honey is I never gave birth to you" Shelby told Beth._

 _"You mean I'm adopted" Beth ask nearly crying as Shelby nodded her head._

 _(Flashback ends)_

That was all Tony could remember of that talk as he had ran to the bathroom. He knew who Beth's biological parents where though and that Beth didn't want to know them.

(Line break)

(Tony's prov)

Anyway I need to practise my solo for glee club. I'm singing Air Guitar by McBusted. It's a really good song.

McBusted are one of my favourite bands and Air Guitar is probably my favourite song by them as it's a really catchy song.

My twins favourite sing is you got it all by Union J. Union J where once on the British X Factor. I have to admit some of their songs are really good.

Well I better go to my room and practise my solo. As it's school tomorrow. Yey I love school as I get to hang with my girl and my friend all day.

(End of Tony's prov)

(Maria's prov)

Hi I'm Maria-Shelby Hudson. I am the youngest daughter of Rachel and Finn Hudson and I love singing and playing sports.

I am on the girls soccer team and the girls football team as well as the new directions. I also have a lot of friends but I also sometimes get slushied.

My mom told me that getting slushied is part of high school as she and my dad went through it. My older sister Star doesn't get slushied though.

Actually it's Star that gives the slushie in the face but I haven't told my parents that. Because Star can do nothing wrong in their eyes as she's neatly seventeen. I mean she doesn't even have to go to our nana Shelby's with us.

My boyfriend is Jasper-Artie Chang his parents are Mike and Tina Chang. They are nice people and also my parents friends.

Me and my siblings all go to the school my parents went to. The school as changed since they went there though as when they where there Sue Sylvester was always trying to get rid of glee club.

Now the school specialises in dramatic arts and had lots of glee clubs. All my friends parents also either went to this school or worked in the school. Some still do work in the school.

Most of my friends parents where also friends with my parents. It's really cool but sometimes also weird it's nice though that I'm friends with the children of my parents friends.

It's awesome and fun and really cool. I also like the fact that my friends and their parents are always round mine.

(End of Maria's prov)

Maria was a normal nearly sixteen year old girl with a Broadway Star for a mom. Her dad was a teacher and her uncles where also on Broadway.

So therefore Maria wasn't really a normal teenager but she tried to be. She tried to be as normal as most of the people she knew. Even her cousin Dalton tried to live a normal life with his dads also. Him and his siblings found it hard though.

Maria had a busy two weeks a head of her. She had to rehearse for the musical the school was doing this year.

The musical this year was Wicked. Wicked was Maria's favourite musical and also the musical her mom was in at the moment with her uncles.

Maria was going to be one of the main characters in fact Maria's part was also the part her mom was playing on broadway.

(Line break)

One of Maria's best friends where going to be playing the other leading lady out of wicked as well so Maria thought it was amazing.

Everyone Maria cared about had got parts in the show. The only people that hadn't where people who where not in a glee club or dint audition.

Maria was happy with the part she had got through. Her and her mom mom where always learning their lines together.

Obviously Rachel has been playing her part in wicked for about three months now and Maria had just got her part.

Either way Maria loved how famous her mom was and loved her mom and dads love story. When she was little she would always ask her parents to her their love story, and they always would. Every night.

Maria and her siblings always got everything they wanted from iPhone s to pink sparkly personalised convertibles for the girls and blue personalised convertibles for the boys. Even if their parents would let them dye their hair or wear makeup.

They didn't want for nothing. All the siblings had their own bedrooms decorated by professionals exactly how they wanted them. They even had their own bathrooms.

Any pet they wanted they would get. At the moment Maria had two cats, a dog, a house rabbit, a hamster and a horse.

All the kids had horses even the boys. That was because they all wanted one and they got everything.

The only things the girls where not aloud where obviously their hair dyed and more then their ears pierced. Maria being the good girl that never gets told of. Anymore anyway. Agreed to this and only got her ears pierced when she was ten.

Maria's sister on the other hand had, had her belly button pierced twice and her tongue pierced. Their parents hadn't noticed though as Star always ate in her room.

(Line break)

(Maria's prov)

My mom is going to help me go over my lines soon for my schools musical. She says I'm just like her because she always got the leads when she was in high school.

I would like to think I'm different to my mom though. I am totally not like she was at my age. I would like to think that's because I have Star to look up to.

People always say pick someone who's your idol and not famous. I always say Star I just hope that when I'm nearly seventeen I'm like her but still my own person.

Time to read my lines now as I can hear my mom shouting me. Even though we just came back from my nana Shelby's but yey lines time.

Please read and review. Once I do have some reviews I will upload part 3 of the Hudson's but until then please review.


End file.
